don't forget our promise
by whitekitsune14
Summary: what if instead of there only being nine Jinchuuriki there was a tenth one. and what if this tenth Jinchuuriki was a girl and just happened to be orochimaru's daughter. and what if a certain blond s class criminal just happened to show a interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 the dream of the past

Smoke clogged her throat , suffocating her, making it hard for her to breath. Shora found herself staring into a soft gentle face she couldn't name. the face was that of a young woman yet so hazy shora couldn't really tell what she looked like. screaming was going on all around her, as was the sound of two other baby's crying.

shora tried with all her might to see the other infants, but try as she might she couldn't make her small body move. it was like her body was paralyzed from the inside and out. all she could do was stare at the woman at the young woman who held her. although shora couldn't tell what the woman looked like, her presents was so comforting that shora felt as if she knew her.

but before she could even blink a spear came out of nowhere and hit the woman in the side. blood went everywhere the wall, the bed, even on shora's face. shora tried desperately to scream but her small throat wouldn't ,couldn't, make a sound. All she could do was watch helplessly as the woman fell to her side .

Then before she could even draw a breath a man, who like the womans, face she couldn't see through the smoke. All she could tell was that he was extremely large and in his arms he held an infant, whose face mirrored her own. He also held a sword covered in blood posed above shora's heart.

"I'm sorry hoshi, I'm so sorry." shora heard as the man started to bring the sword closer to shora.

Shora's eyes snapped open as she looked around the room. Before sighing softly and trying to calm her beating heart. She could feel the pain from the curse mark on her shoulder burning.

That dream again she thought bitterly as she smiled. She could feel his presence before she even looked.

"Why are you here, orochimaru?" shora asked through her teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a new mission

"Still having nightmares from that terrible day I see," orochimaru said in a hissing voice sending shivers down shora's spine.

"why are you here?" shora repeated trying to keep her voice from shaking. Daughter or not shora knew what ever brought him here was not going to be good for her.

"What can't a father drop in to see how his little angels doing."

Shora tightened her hands in her blanket as three thoughts crossed her mind.

1. Something bad must be happening for him to have to her

2. Whatever it was she knew it couldn't be good

3. She was not his angel and if he called her that again she was going to kick his ,hissing, snake ass out her window.

" cut the father act you and I both know you only come to me when something goes wrong that you can't handle." shora said feeling anger rise from deep inside her.

Shora had no doubt Her inter demon was trying to get out to get to defend her from whatever was causing her distress. In this case orochimaru.

"My, my always cutting to the chase with things," orochimaru chuckled evilly as he add "so much like your mother aren't you."

"You leave mom out of this" shora said as she felt her inner demons chalkra gathering inside. Preparing if need be for a attack as soon as shora let her out.

Orochimaru continued to smile as he told shora what he wanted.

" you see daughter" orochimaru said his smile growing larger when he saw shora wince at the word. " some of my old team are coming for a visit soon to try and kill me."

"Good for them, what does that have to do with me?"

" want you to get rid of as many as you can for me. Can you do that for me? Because beware if you don't I'll kill your little friends."

Shora lowered her head as she tried to calm the anger raging inside of her. Then raised her head and looked her father's golden eyes.

" consider it done" shora said in a flat emotionless voice.

"Good girl" he said as he disappeared in the night's shadows


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 shora vs. deidara

Shora sighed softly as she fell back on her bed. She could feel the power of her inner demon starting to relax as laid there.  
You really shouldn t put yourself into these situation, girl

Shora sighed again knowing the demon was right, but refused to let her know it.

And I suppose you could do better? she asked the demon

Perhaps. Rest little one we have a full schedule ahead of us the demon suggested softly as she settled back into her slumber.

Shora sighed softly as she felt the demon withdraw from her mind as she heard a sound outside her bedroom door. she tensed as she reached under her pillow for her silver handled when she sensed a brief sense of chakra coming from the person.

Sighing in relief she brought her hand out from under her pillow without the dagger.

You can come in Ami, shora said as she sat up in her bed.

No sooner did the words leave her mouth when the opened to reveal a young girl no more then eighteen years of age.

Shora frowned as she looked at the young girl.

Ami s blue hair was tangled and in knots as it fell in waves down her face. Her crystal blue eyes were wide in fear and to top it all off her small built body was trembling so much shora was afraid the young female was about to collapse.

Ami? Shora said gently as she looked at her friend whats the matter?

I could sense him in here. He s gone don t worry. shora said gently trying to reassure the younger teen as Ami sat at the end of her bed, knees pulled up to her chest as she looked at shora.

What did he want ? Ami asked activating her demon s eye jutsu as she waited to for shora to answer.

Shora sighed feeling slightly annoyed.

He wanted me to do a little job for him. It appears our dear so called father, orochimaru got in way over his head and expects me to once again clean up his mess for him. While he goes into hiding like the so called snake he is! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ami blinked.

Come again, ami said standing there stund.

I said that daddy dearest , shora said venomously, has once again dug himself to big of a hole and expects me to clean up the mess while he goes in curls his snake ass up in some hole safe and sound far away where he can enjoy the show.

Ami narrowed her eyes at shora as she watched the emotions play across her blood sister s face. Truth betold ami was a little uneasy as she watched the rage come and go in the blink of an eye before her sisters face became as blank and emotionless as any shinobi would have.

your not going to take the job are you? ami asked as she watched the girl she grew up with lay sit up in her bed without even meeting her eyes. That movement in it self told ami she wasn t going to like her sisters answer.

Are you? ami pressed again praying she was reading the sign and body posture wrong.

Yes I am shora muttered bitterly as she looked at ami drop the subject ami. It s not like I really have a choice in the matter anyway.

Ami took a step back knowing it was not wise to press the matter with her blood sister anymore. The last time she pressed shora the result weren t pretty. Her sister had become so enraged that she had unwilling allowed the kitsune free reign of her body.

Not really understanding what was happening at the time ami found herself with a huge claw mark on the upper part of her back. Although she knew that shora had not meant for it to happen that didn t stop ami form feeling hurt that her own sister had attacked her. It was only after a week of ignoring and avoiding shora that ami realized that the kitsune within her sister had attacked her out of pure instinct.

Not knowing what was going on put feeling the stress and anger of her holder had caused the kitsune to strike out at the first thing around that could have caused her holderto be that way. Unfortunately that one thing had been ami. 


End file.
